<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bear It by Merfilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345808">Bear It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly'>Merfilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, I broke my own heart, but was not written that way, could be read gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple phone call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sidney Freedman/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bear It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I should come," Hawkeye (still Hawkeye, the silver fully set in and his practice ended by mandatory retirement for palsy in his hands) said over the phone.</p>
<p>"Would that really be best for either of us?"</p>
<p>That voice, once so strong, was breathy and faint. Hawkeye clenched his jaw to hear it, and breathed through his nose for a long moment.</p>
<p>"Sid…"</p>
<p>"Benjamin."</p>
<p>That. That was the final word. When Sidney used his given name, the argument had to stop under their unspoken rules.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to go alone," Hawkeye admitted.</p>
<p>"I cannot bear you to be here."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>